My Disturbia
by August31Eniigma
Summary: A sneek peek into Shannon Needs a Hart. A story soon to be coming up soon.


**PLEASE R&R! This is just a sneek peek into my story Shannon Needs A HART. Fallyn Belongs to me. I do not own Shannon Moore.**

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

I was going insane…. There was no way in hell that I was going to survive…..

_What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now?_

Everyone I once knew as a child abandoned me… I'm now 17, and still living on the streets… even though I have to strip for a living… I still hate my life. Why don't you end it!

_No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
All my life on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah_

I walked through out the Canadian streets, left in baggy clothing, hair somewhat greasy, body going limp, stupid fucking coldness…. Thank god summer is coming. Even though it's spring up here, it's still cold. How did I survive the winters you may ask? Well….. I can't even tell you that because honestly I have no idea. I should've stayed with those Orton's….. no, I don't. I'm glad I ran away. Away from them and away from those once so called parents. I was told someone was after me, but who would want me? I mean… I'm no prize.  
_  
It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort_

I just got done at "work" and now I'm running for my life… literally. I hear dogs barking, people yelling and screaming. All I hear is "FIND THAT WOMAN!" and "WE'RE GOING TO CATCH YOU FALLYN!" Is that my name? Fallyn…. I was always called Lynn by this little boy who I lived with the Orton's. I might not remember them but all I know is that I hate them with a passion. I ran out to a road that was leading away from the strip bar….. standing in the middle of the road I looked left and these blazing lights came towards me….was this my time… my time to die?

_Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise_

The sound of brakes hitting the pavement was what I heard now. The truck stopped 2ft in front of me. I didn't have time to stay and see what was wrong, I seen these huge dogs coming my way, foaming at their mouths. I bolted in the other direction, only to be caught by the men and women who were after me. Being slammed to the ground, my vision soon became obstructed. Something covered my eyes and my mouth. Who were these people? And what did they want from me? I didn't do anything wrong… did I?Being shoved down the hallway, looking around, portraits are fading on the wall. I hear these voices… are they trying to talk to me? Some one help me! I'm so scared…  
_  
Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' your call  
Your phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort_

I felt myself being manacled to a chair; both my ankles had chains bolted to the ground, my wrists clasped together with a chain leadin' down to the ground so I was hunched over. I pull at the chains, harder and harder, but with no luck, I'm still stuck. Taking a breather….. I have a moment… to myself. With all of my brute strength and I snap my wrist chains outta of the floor boards. I looked up and seen a steel pipe running along the ceiling of the cramped room. I can just barely reach the pipe, but eventually I grab onto it and hold on. Using my leg muscles, and a couple tries later, I snap my leg chains from the floor boards as well. Even with the chains still attached, I make a break for it and leading out of this building, I go as fast as I could and soon ended back up at the highway were I was before.  
_  
Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain  
But I'm struggling  
You can't go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh_

Dragging the chains along with me, I slowly made my way down the road. Those people must have figured out that I escaped, because I heard a loud alarm go off. I couldn't care less, my body was so weak from having no food or water, I was slowly going limp. Going slower and slower….. I began to fall into an abyss….. my world went black.

_Your mind is in disturbia_  
_It's like the darkness is the light_  
_Disturbia_  
_Am I scaring you tonight_  
_Disturbia_  
_Ain't used to what you like_  
_Disturbia_  
_Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_It's a thief in the night_  
_To come and grab you_  
_It can creep up inside you_  
_And consume you_  
_A disease of the mind_  
_It can control you_  
_I feel like a monster_

_Throw on your brake lights_  
_We're in the city of wonder_  
_Ain't gonna play nice_  
_Watch out, you might just go under_  
_Better think twice_  
_Your train of thought will be altered_  
_So if you must faulter be wise_  
_Your mind is in disturbia_  
_It's like the darkness is the light_  
_Disturbia_  
_Am I scaring you tonight_  
_Disturbia_  
_Ain't used to what you like_  
_Disturbia_  
_Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

I felt my body in a different place. Not on the road any longer. It was as if I was in an entire different world. My eyes began to open and I seen myself in a entire place for sure. It was like a fancy home…. or a hotel. I slowly looked around and seen this gorgeous man sitting in a chair, in the corner of the fancy room, reading something. He looked up.  
"Hey they're sleeping beauty. You're up." His sexy voice called.  
"WH-where am I? Who am I? Who are you?" I questioned a little freak. He put his reading item down and kneeled over to the bed.  
"You're in Calgary, Alberta Canada. In the Ramada Hotel." I was still confused as hell. Who was this man?  
"Who are you?"  
"Shannon Moore."

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_


End file.
